Korrasami Song Fest
by walkers1199
Summary: A series of one-shots based off of songs. They will range anywhere from fluff to smut. Warnings will be added to smut chapters.
1. Unconditionally

Chapter 1

Song Prompt: Unconditionally by Katy Perry

After their trip to the Spirit World, Korra and Asami admitted their feelings for each other, and Asami invited Korra to move in with her. This one-shot will address the remaining PTSD that Korra has after all of her fights and near-death experiences.

I do not own any part of the ATLA and ALOK universe

…..

 _Korra looks around her, trying to get a grip on her surroundings. She remembers falling asleep in the guest bedroom next to Asami's room. Even though they are a couple and living together, neither of them were ready to share a room yet. But Korra is no longer in her room. She is standing in one of the back rooms of the probending arena. She can't move a muscle, and it hurts. She's being bloodbended. Mako is lying on the floor in front of her, She feels a hand on the back her neck. Amon. "NO!" she cries desperately, but it's too late. Amon takes away her bending. She closes her eyes in a silent scream, then falls to the floor. Amon stands over her, looking down at her triumphantly. "I told you I would destroy you." His deep voice rings in her ears as she closes her eyes tightly._

 _When she opens her eyes again, Korra is in the South Pole, just outside the Spirit Portal. Vaatu has fused with Unalaq, and they have pulled Raava's spirit out of her body. Korra again finds herself collapsed on the ground, watching helplessly as Raava is trapped in a ball of water. Bolin and Mako try to stop him, but they are knocked away. Raava lands next to her, and Korra reaches out weakly, but the light spirit is taken again and slammed into a rock, where Unalaq strikes her with dark energy from Vaatu. With each strike, Korra feels and sees her past lives being destroyed, starting with Avatar Aang. The pain is unbearable, as she collapses into the ground once again. Korra reaches out again as her uncle prepares for one final blow, shattering the light spirit along with Avatar Wan, the very first. Korra is too weak, and her eyes close again._

 _Now when they open, Korra is chained up in a cave, limbs stretched so she cannot move. The Red Lotus stand on the ground below. Korra glares wildly at Zaheer. "When I get out of here, none of you will survive!" She yells at them. Zaheer looks at her. "You won't get out," he says, "unless the metal clan taught you a way to bend platinum." Korra sees a liquid metal floating above him. " Once we administer this poison," he states, his voice calm as ever, " your body will naturally react, forcing you into the Avatar State in an effort to keep you alive. Sadly for you, you'll be entering it for the last time." Korra's eyes go wide as she cries, "No! The Avatar cycle-" "Yes." Zaheer cuts her off. "When we dispatch you in the Avatar State, the cycle will end. So we lucky few, this band of brothers and sisters in anarchy," he gestures to the others in the cave. "Are witnessing the beginning of an era of true freedom. Together, we will forge a world without kings and queens, without borders or nations, where man's only allegiance is to himself and those he loves. We will return to the true balance of natural order. And though you will never again be reborn, your name will echo through our history, 'Korra, the last Avatar.'" Zaheer looks down. "Administer the poison." He says and walks away. A metal bender maneuvers the liquid metal to her body, where it latches to her exposed skin on her arms and legs, seeping in. Korra cries out in pain, the poison doing its work on her body, triggering the Avatar State. She barely hears Zaheer telling his men to get ready to kill her. She starts hallucinating her old enemies, and despite her best efforts to fight it, the Avatar State takes over._

 _Korra can't see all that happens next, but she sees glimpses of her fight with Zaheer on the mountain, the poison slowly killing her. Zaheer's voice rings in her ears. "You can't fight me and the poison." The fight is now one-sided, as Zaheer knocks her all over the mountainside, and finally she lands on a ledge. "The poison has done its work," Zaheer says, flying above her. "The Avatar Cycle will end momentarily." He uses airbending to suck the air from her lungs, the same move that he used to kill the Earth Queen. Korra cannot see what happens next, but when she can see, her dad is holding her, telling her to hang on. And then, darkness._

Korra wakes up screaming, thrashing around on the floor of her room. She must have tossed and turned her way out of bed. Over her screams she can hear another voice, Asami's, telling her she's okay. She feels arms, slender but strong, holding her in a tight and comforting embrace, and soon she begins to relax. Now she sits on the floor, shaking with the force of her sobs, wrapped in Asami's arms. Korra clings to her girlfriend, crying into her chest, tears soaking her shirt. In the back of her mind, Korra feels bad that Asami has to see her like this, but she can't find the energy to care right now. Asami holds her close and rocks their bodies in an attempt to help her calm down, whispering soothing words and even humming a small tune. After what feels like hours but is really only one, Korra's tears slow to a stop, and her shaking ends, but Asami's hold remains, grounding Korra to reality.

Finally, Korra risks a glance up, and her eyes meet light green eyes filled with worry and what could only be described as unconditional love. Asami presses a gentle kiss to Korra's forehead and whispers, "You're okay now Korra. It was just a nightmare. You're safe." A slender, yet calloused hand rubs her back as Korra slowly nods her head, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry…" Korra whispers, voice hoarse from screaming. "You shouldn't have to see me like this…"

Glancing up again, she see an eyebrow shoot up on Asami's perfect face, as the woman brushes Korra's hair out of her eyes. "Korra, I knew when I said yes to dating you that there would be days and nights like this. I will be here for you, always. And I will help you as much as I am able to. Even if all I can do is hold you through the tears." Her grip tightens ever so slightly, but rather than cause pain or fear, Korra feels safer. Asami presses their foreheads together and whispers, "It's okay to be afraid. But here, with me, there is nothing to fear. Here, you can let go and be free. You can open your heart to me, and I will accept you as you are. I will love you as you are. Even with all the dirty laundry you leave on the floor." Asami teases, casting a glance to the clothes thrown haphazardly around the bedroom floor. Korra lets out a soft laugh, a sheepish blush creeping over her cheeks. She rubs the back of her neck.

"You really mean that?" Korra asks, looking up at Asami. Asami gives her a warm smile, gently pulling her up to the bed. Korra gives her a look that clearly says "will you sleep with me?" and climbs under the covers with Korra, holding her again.

"Yes Korra." she whispers, "I will love you unconditionally."


	2. Rude

_Short author's note. So I was a little surprised that people actually started following this story, but I'm definitely grateful. It gave me the confidence to put up a second chapter. Please review, I would love to hear what you guys think. Anyway, here's chapter 2. It is a bit longer, so I hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 2

Song Prompt: Rude by Magic

College AU where Hiroshi is alive. Korra asks him for his blessing to propose to Asami, and interesting events follow. I do not own anything from the AtLA and LOK universe.

…..

Korra checks herself in the mirror of her dorm room. She thinks she looks good in her blue dress shirt, black slacks and jacket. She looks at her hair, brows furrowing as she wonders what to do with it. She shrugs, and simply brushes through the shoulder-length locks. She heaves a heavy sigh, then turns to the door. But when she sees her roommate standing there, arms crossed over her chest, one eyebrow raised and smirking at the girl, Korra lets out a small shriek of surprise, jumping back and tripping over her giant dog, Naga.

"Kuvira!" she yells, propping herself up on her hands, legs dangling over Naga's back. "What the hell!? How long have you been standing there?!" Korra pouts as Kuvira just laughs, holding her sides. "Jackass." she mutters, standing back up and making sure Naga didn't shed all over her.

"Sorry Kor." Kuvira says between pants as she calms down. "I couldn't help but watch you agonize over what to wear when you're just going to talk to Hiroshi." She smirks, stripping out of her sweaty gym clothes after closing the door. "I mean, really, what could you be talking to him about that has you so nervous anyway?"

Korra blushes and mumbles, "I'm asking him for his blessing to marry Asami." Kuvira stops dead in her tracks, halfway through the process of grabbing her towel, and looks at Korra. She slowly nods. "Well then, you look pretty damn good. I'd get different shoes though. You can borrow mine." She then retreats into the bathroom. Korra grabs a pair of Kuvira's nicer oxfords that she wears for interviews, and heads out to her motorcycle. Since she grew up in the Southern Water Tribe, Korra never learned to drive a car, but she did know snowmobiles, and the motorcycles in Republic City were mercifully similar. She hops on, throwing on a helmet, and races to the Sato Estate.

When she rings the doorbell, Korra is greeted by the butler, a plain-looking man with black hair and round glasses. "Miss Korra, welcome back." he says, gesturing her inside. Korra bows respectfully, and enters the mansion. "You have an appointment with Miss Sato, I presume?" he asks with an eyebrow raised. Korra blushes, and replies, "No, um, with Mr. Sato actually." Whenever she really wants to see Asami, Korra makes an appointment so Hiroshi doesn't get to suspicious of what they're actually doing.

The butler simply nods and leads her to Hiroshi's office, knocking on the door and announcing that Korra had arrived. Korra hears a soft "Come in." and enters the room. Hiroshi Sato is sitting at his desk, looking through papers and typing away on his computer. He looks up. "Ah, Korra, come in please." He gestures to the chair across from his desk. "Please sit." Korra nods and sits in the chair, finding it surprisingly comfortable. Hiroshi sets down his work to look at her fully, hands folded with his chin resting on top, a pleasant smile on his lips. "So Korra, what brings you here today?" he asks.

Korra fumbles to find her words, "I um… I wanted to ask you if… if I could uh…" she trails off, taking a deep, calming breath that her mentor, Tenzin, had taught her to control her anxiety. Finally, Korra looks straight into Hirashi's eyes and says, "I would like to ask for your blessing to marry Asami. I know you're old-fashioned, sir." Hiroshi stays silent for a minute, then glares at her. "No." He all but growls the single word at her. "You won't get my blessing, not until the day I die.

Korra sighs, then stands, now returning the glare. "I tried to keep things easy, Mr. Sato." Korra says calmly. "But I'm marrying your daughter, and frankly, there's no reason to be so rude and aggressive about it." She walks out of the office and straight to Asami's workshop, where she knows the green-eyed beauty is tinkering with a car. And her guess is right, when she sees the woman bent over the hood of a satomobile, doing something with a wrench and swearing in frustration. Her tight shorts make her round ass look even better, Korra notices with a slight blush and a lick of her lips. Korra smirks, "Such a potty mouth on such a high-class lady." she says with a laugh. Asami jumps in surprise, almost hitting her head on the underside of the open hood. She whirls around, "Spirits, Korra, you scared me half to death!" she exclaims, pouting and glaring as her girlfriend laughs, walking over to the engineer.

Asami tilts her head, noticing Korra's attire. "What are you all spiffed up for?" she asks, a smile tugging her lips upward as she shuts the hood. Korra moves closer, gently lifting Asami to sit on the hood, settling between her legs. Instead of answering, Korra presses her lips to Asami's in an eager, heated kiss. Asami kisses back, wrapping her arms around Korra's neck. Korra smiles into the kiss, hands pressing into the sensitive spot on Asami's lower back, making the older girl arch into her slightly. Asami breaks the kiss for air. Her skin is now flushed pink. "Korra.." she pants, "What are planning?" she smirks at the devious look in Korra's eyes. "Or more likely, what did you already do?" Korra grins, releasing her girlfriend and stepping back, dropping to one knee and pulling a necklace from her pocket. Asami gasps, hands covering her mouth as her eyes glisten with happy tears. "Is that what I think it is?" she whispers. Korra nods. "Asami Sato, will you marry me?" Korra asks, holding the necklace out. Asami takes a moment to admire it, it's a normal water tribe proposal necklace, but its symbol is the Future Industries half gear with the bottom half of the water tribe symbol underneath. Asami nods her head, throwing herself into Korra's open arms, kissing her repeatedly. "How did you get my dad to give his blessing?" she asks.

Korra smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck as Asami puts the necklace on. " I uh… actually didn't." she says, stepping back a little at Asami's slight glare. "I tried." she says, "I really did, but your dad won't give me his blessing, so I thought maybe we just do it anyway?" she tries hopefully, and Asami swats her arm, smiling. "I'm just happy you at least asked." She said. "I knew he'd say no. So let's do this." She grins almost conspiratorially.

 _One year of planning later_

Korra stands at the altar, wearing a tux with a dark blue dress shirt. Kuvira, though female, stands behind Korra as her "best man." Asami's bridesmaids, Jinora, Suyin and Zhu Li, and her maid of honor, Opal, stand across from Korra, all grinning like cheshire cats, and Korra feels a little intimidated by the women. Behind Kuvira stand Mako, Bolin, and Opal twin brothers, Wing and Wei. Korra hopes Hiroshi will stop being angry and at least walk Asami down the aisle. She looks towards the doors, where Ikki, the flower girl, and Meelo, the ring-bearer, walk down to take their places. Korra straightens in anticipation. What she sees walking down the aisle brings her to tears. Asami, wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, with small, barely noticeable red sequins peppering the bodice. The dress is sleeveless, and hugs her body perfectly. And as she moves Korra can barely see the red and white flats. But it's not just Asami that has Korra crying tears of joy. Walking her down, wearing his own tux and smiling for the first time since Korra asked him for his blessing, is none other than Hiroshi Sato. As they reach the altar, Asami gives her father a hug, and he kisses her forehead, whispering something that causes her to tear up and smile. The ceremony goes perfectly, and before Korra knows it, Meelo is holding out the ring to Asami. "Here you go, pretty lady." he says, and everyone chuckles. Asami takes the ring, sliding it onto Korra's ring finger as they say their vows.

"You may kiss the bride." Tenzin says in his usual stoic voice, but now with a smile. Korra grins, sweeping Asami into a dip, much like Zhu Li had done with her husband Varrick, and kissed her like she never had before, leaving them both breathless even though it was short. Cheers erupt through the crowd, and soon everyone is at the reception. Korra dances with Asami, until she spots Hiroshi sitting in a chair, teary-eyed but smiling. Korra looks at Asami, then Hiroshi. "I'll be right back." she says, kissing her wife, and walks to Hiroshi. "Would you like a dance with her?" Korra asks him nodding her head to where Asami stood. Hiroshi looks at Korra. "I thought she would hate me, but when I asked to walk her down the aisle this morning , she didn't even hesitate to say yes." he says softly, standing. He hugs Korra, "I'm sorry, Korra. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Korra returns the hug. "It's all in the past now. Go dance with your daughter before Meelo steals her from both of us." she chuckles, watching him go and dance with Asami. She smiles, taking the chair he'd been sitting in, and watches father and daughter. She glances at the table and is surprised to see a picture of Asami's mother, Yasuko. Korra's smile grows, but turns a little sad. "She wished so much that you could be here, too." she says to the picture. "But I think she's just glad that her father came, even if before he was completely rude."


	3. I Kissed a Girl

_Hey guys. Throwing out another chapter. Sorry I took so long with it. Still honestly surprised I have followers for this. But thank you guys for following this story. So please read and if you could leave a review I would really appreciate the feedback. Characters will probably be OOC, but I will try and keep them as close as possible. I do not own AtLA, LOK, or any of the characters._

Chapter 3

Song Prompt: I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry

Supernatural College AU where Asami and Mako are dating. Korra and Asami have never met, but when they see each other at a bar, a simple night out turns into a one-night-stand, and awkward meetings in the future. _Might turn this into a mini-fic depending on where I leave it._

 _When I say supernatural, I just mean that the characters are all supernatural creatures, just to make it interesting. Asami and Korra are both fae, Mako and Bolin are both human but magically gifted, and Opal is a witch. This is sorta related to the Throne of Glass series, or is at least inspired by it because I just finished reading EoS and it's on my mind. So the fae characters have secondary forms, aka animal forms. I do not own any of it._

…..

Asami sighed, sipping her Kiyoshi Island Iced Tea, with special alcohol to get her at least tipsy, which was nearly impossible for fae like her. _How the hell did I manage to lose them in here?_ She thought to herself. She looked around the bar, noting all the males staring at her, making her nervous. "Where are you, Mako?" she whispered.

"Lost?" a female's voice spoke behind her. Asami jumped, turning around and spilling a little bit of her drink. "Oh shit! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Asami looked up and her breath hitched for a moment at the female beauty. She had dark skin, and this made her cyan blue eyes stand out that much more. Her pointed ears poked out from behind her short, dark brown hair. She stood rubbing the back of her neck, her other hand holding out several napkins for Asami to take. Asami blinked a couple times before snapping out of it and taking the napkins, mumbling a 'thank you' to the female and beginning to clean off her red dress. "I am a little lost." she said, glancing at the female out of the corner of her eye. She wore a snug-fitting, light blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons undone, exposing some of her cleavage, and it was tight enough that it showed off pleasant curves and enticing muscles. The shirt was paired with some tight, black skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places, and some black and white Vans. Asami took another sip of her drink, feeling the special fae alcohol start to warm her body a little. "I was with my boyfriend and some of our friends, but I can't find them anywhere." she said.

The dark-skinned woman raised one eyebrow in a look that said 'what the actual fuck?' and said, "So they left you alone in a bar full of male fae? What the hell is that?" she shook her head and held out a hand. "Come on, I'll help you find them, and if they bailed I'll take you wherever you need to go." Asami looked from the outstretched hand to the woman. "I don't even know your name." The female blinked, then slapped herself on the forehead, causing Asami to blink on surprise and confusion. "Sorry. I'm Korra." she said after bringing her hand back down, grinning sheepishly. Asami giggled a bit at Korra's reaction, then shook her hand and allowed Korra to gently pull her up. _Her hands feel so calloused, yet so soft._ Asami thought. Then she remembered that she never introduced herself. "I'm Asami. Nice to meet you, Korra."

They walked around the bar, Korra growling at all the males that got too close to Asami. When they didn't find Asami's friends, they went out to where they had parked and found the car gone. Asami's jaw dropped. "They seriously left me here!" she shouted, reaching for her bag only to remember that Mako was holding onto it. "Dammit! He is so dead in the morning." She turned to Korra, a small blush taking over her features. "Um, I don't suppose you could give me a ride to my place? Normally I wouldn't ask someone I hardly know, but my boyfriend had my wallet with all my money." Asami gestured to her pocketless dress. Korra offered a kind smile, though her eyes sparked as her eyes looked Asami up and down, getting a good look at her slightly flowing red dress, with a little darker red corset showing her curves, and dark red heels. "Sure thing. My bike's over here." she started walking, but Asami realized something. "Are you okay to drive? I mean were you not drinking?" Korra laughed. "Oh no, I was designated driver cause my friend Kuvira wanted to get wasted. I only had a beer." "Where's Kuvira?" Asami asked. "She left with her mate." Korra replied, still walking. They walked to Korra's motorcycle, and Asami squealed, running over to it. "This is one of my favorite models!" She looked at Korra. "You really own this?"

Korra blinked at her before laughing, then gave her a nod of confirmation. "Yeah. I'm from the South Pole, so I never learned to drive a car, but riding the motorcycles here in RC are almost the same as riding the snowmobiles." Korra got on the bike, Asami climbing on behind her. They put on their helmets while Asami told Korra where she lived, and they sped off.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Asami's home. Korra glanced at her watch, and she swore. Asami tilted her head in concern and curiosity. Korra noticed and said, "It's almost one in the morning." she rubbed her face after taking off her helmet, trying to stifle a yawn. "I'm gonna have to stay at a hotel. You know of any nearby?" Asami shook her head and replied, "No, but you can certainly stay here tonight. I don't have any extra rooms, but my bed is big enough for at least three people." Asami's face turned bright red when her brain caught up to her words. "Or there's a couch too!" she quickly tried to add, but there was already a smirk and a light blush on Korra's face. "Thanks Asami." she said. "But I'm still sort of a stranger to you. Are you sure you're comfortable with that? For all you know I could be an axe murderer." Her smirk broke into a grin at Asami's drunkenly incredulous look, and they both laughed.

"Yeah right." Asami said, putting a hand on her hip. "Your hands have the roughness of a martial artist, not someone who holds any kind of weapon." she caught herself again. _Man this alcohol is really making me honest._ "I mean, n-not that I was really focused on that. I'm just observant." Korra was smirking again. "I think we need to either get me as drunk as you are, or get you sobered up before one of us does something stupid." she chuckled. Asami stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "I'm not that drunk. I only had one Kiyoshi Island Iced Tea." she thought for a moment. "Okay, and a half. But I have a decent tolerance for alcohol, even the special kind for fae." Korra continued smirking, arms folded across her chest, making her muscles stretch the fabric of her shirt. Asami was surprised it didn't rip. She huffed and walked inside, beckoning Korra to follow her. " I'm gonna take a shower, try and sober up." she threw a wink to Korra, who raised her eyebrows in mild surprise, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Asami stripped and jumped in the shower, letting the hot water wash away the buzz in her mind and body. As she stood under the spray, images of Korra kept popping into her mind. _This makes no sense._ She thought as the images became clearer when she closed her eyes. _I mean I'm with Mako. Sure we're on a downward spiral now, but tonight was supposed to help us. Instead he ditched me and I met Korra. She seems sweet and down to earth, and she's also fae. Maybe she'll relate better._ Asami sighed and got out of the shower. She got dressed in loose pajama pants and a crop top pajama shirt. She grabbed an extra set of pajamas for Korra and walked back to the living room. "Here." she said, handing Korra the clothes with a small smile. "Figured these would be more comfortable for sleeping in. Meet me in my room. It's at the end of the hall." Korra smiled and thanked her before going into the hallway bathroom to change.

Korra looked around the bathroom, thinking it was really organized. She changed into the borrowed pajamas, noticing how soft they were. She now had on loose grey pants, which hung low on her hips, and a navy blue tank top, which was just a little tight since her breasts were a little larger than Asami's. She walked into Asami's room with her clothes, which Asami took and put in the washer with her own laundry.

They sat on Asami's bed for about an hour, just talking about anything and everything, getting to know each other, until they got to the more personal topics. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" Asami asked Korra, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Korra smirked, "Sure have. My friend Kuvira actually. She wanted to piss off her boyfriend. Turns out they're mates." Korra rubbed a faint scar on her side and chuckled. "I did teach him not to fight a full-blooded fae warrior, but he still wanted to prove himself. Territorial male bullshit and whatnot." Asami stared at her, surprised. "Fae warrior? How old are you exactly?" Korra fell silent, looking at her hands. Her answer was soft, almost hesitant. "I'm a hundred years old." Asami gave her a smile. "I'm a hundred and fifty. It's okay, Korra." Korra looked up at Asami, eyes wide. Aside from her creepy cousins, Eska and Desna, Korra had not met any fae so close to her age yet. Everyone was either at least a hundred years older, or fifty years younger. And she interacted with few fae as it was.

Asami decided to change the subject. "So, what's your secondary form?" Korra grinned, stood up, and a flash of light briefly blinded Asami. When it was gone, a giant white wolf with bright blue eyes stood before, and Asami could swear the beast was grinning at her. "I've never seen anyone turn into a larger version of an animal. You're as big as a bear!" she exclaimed, hand reaching out to feel Korra's fur. It was so soft. Another flash of light and Korra stood before her, human again, and Asami's hand was on her chest, right between her breasts. Both females blushed, and Asami decided to show Korra her secondary form. With a third flash, a beautiful red fox stood next to Korra, who recovered enough to kneel on the floor and scratch between her ears before standing. Asami changed back and they sat back on the bed and resumed their conversation.

"So," Korra began with a smirk, "have _you_ ever kissed a girl?" Asami turned tomato red and stuttered, "N-no, I haven't." Korra's jaw dropped. "You're kidding." she said. Asami shook her head. Asami looked at Korra, and her gaze flicked briefly to the warrior's lips. They looked so soft. Before she could reconsider her choice, her lips were on Korra's. At first it was sloppy, but once Korra took over, it felt like heaven. Korra's hand cupped Asami's cheek, and she deepened the kiss ever so slightly before pulling away. Both were panting. "Are you still drunk?" Korra asked, a teasing grin taking over half her face. Asami shook her head, rolling on top of Korra, her body _begging_ for more. "Not at all." she whispered, capturing Korra's lips again.

Korra returned the kiss, pulling Asami flush against her. Hands explored Asami's back, lightly dragging nails down her exposed lower back. Asami arched into Korra, making the shorter woman groan against her mouth, bringing one hand to the front of Asami's body to scratch gently up her stomach to one of her breasts, under her shirt. The contact pulled a moan from Asami's lips, and leaned back, completely breathless. Suddenly, an image of Mako flashed behind her closed eyes, and she opened them wide. Korra noticed. "Are you okay?" she asked. "We can stop." Asami looked down, and saw that Korra had already moved her hand. "I don't want to…." she whispered, so quiet that Korra had to strain her fae hearing to catch it. "But I still have to think about Mako…." At the name, Korra stood up, almost throwing Asami off of her. She stared wide-eyed up at the female. "What?" she asked.

Korra was staring at her like a deer caught in the headlights. "You're dating Mako?" she asked. Asami blinked in confusion. "Yeah. You know him?" she asked. Korra's only response was a low, pissed off growl. Asami shrunk back a little. "He's my ex." Korra said. "He was cheating on me with some female. Never caught them, but her scent was all ov-" she cut herself off, taking a sniff at the air, and her eyes grew wide. "It was you!" she yelled, pinning Asami to the bed, growling like she was in her wolf form. Asami sat there, eyes wide as saucers. "I didn't know he ever had a girlfriend." she said, voice wavering slightly. "I swear I didn't know. He never had another scent on him. Honestly, I can tell I'm not his mate, and I think he knows too, but neither of us wants to be the one to end the relationship." she was babbling now. Korra inhaled her scent again, and oddly felt herself calming down, or at least her anger was now directed at Mako for touching Asami. _Wait, why do I care who touches Asami. It's not like she's my-_ Korra cut off her train of thought when she realized that this female might actually be her mate. Korra leaned down, lips brushing Asami's neck, as she buried her face in Asami's shoulder, releasing her hands. Asami hesitantly wrapped her arms around Korra, while Korra did the same to Asami. "I'm not mad at you, Sami." Korra mumbled. "I'm mad at Mako for touching you." She sat up, noticing that she now straddled the older female but not caring, and looked into Asami's bright green eyes. "I don't want anyone else touching you." she said, a territorial growl deepening her voice. The sound aroused Asami as much as it scared her.

She leaned forward, whispering into Korra's ear, "Then do something about it. Claim me. I know you sense the connection as much as I do." Asami leaned forward just enough to nip at Korra's jaw, just below her ear. The fae warrior shivered, still trying to keep her self control. Asami pouted, straddling Korra and pinning her to the bed. "I will tell Mako. He will understand because he knows I'm not his mate. He's just in denial that Wu _is_ his mate. So just let go and claim me, Korra." Asami said her name in a soft growl that finally managed to snap Korra's control, and she flipped their positions, kissing Asami with a rough passion that the older female had not expected. She wrapped her arms around Korra's neck, and her legs around Korra's waist, kissing back with equal passion. Korra used one hand to prop her body up, while the other roamed Asami's body. Being in their fae forms, both females were extremely sensitive to everything around them, and just as Korra's hand reached Asami's center, they heard a loud banging on the door.

Korra snarled, eyes glowing briefly, but Asami, placed her hands on Korra's cheek. "It's okay." she whispered, though she looked equally ticked off. The females fixed their clothes and hair, and Asami opened the door. "Mako!" she exclaimed, surprised to see him. He was slightly drunk, swaying until he walked in and sat on the couch, but he had Asami's bag. "Hey babe," he said, voice slurring just a bit. "Sorry bout leaving you at the club. Bo said you already went home, but then I realized you would have gotten your bag and…" he trailed off, noticing Korra's helmet on the coffee table. "Company?" he asked, pointing at it. Asami swallowed, glad that he was only human, and nodded. "Since you guys left me, I got a ride home from a friend I made at the club." Mako's eyebrows furrowed as he said, "A friend? What's his name? Is he fae? Human? Why didn't you just use his phone to call me?" _Well he sobered up fast. For once._ Asami thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache from how loud he spoke. " _She_ ," Asami began, "is fae. Her phone was dead. And you might actually know her." Mako lifted one brow. "Her name is Korra." Mako's eyes went wide. "And Mako, I need to tell you something."

Asami took a deep breath, bracing herself for Mako's reaction. "I kissed her, Mako. I kissed a girl."

…..

 _Sorry this took so long guys. But this chapter will definitely get some more attention later on. If you have a song you would like me to do, feel free to let me know. Also if you spot any mistakes, I apologize, as I don't have anyone else to read it and help me spot mistakes. Please R &R._


End file.
